


When Breath Becomes Air

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, a dull soul ache or longing for nothing tangible, a yearning for meaning in a vapid nothingness, or pining for something uncertain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



The early morning is silent. Lukas breathes in, exhales slowly; his heart skips rapidly in his chest. Sighing deeply as a ray of golden sunlight slips into the bedroom, the gentle sunlight glows upon his skin, calming him. 

Fingertips touch him, tender strokes lightly brushing over his nude flesh, everything soft and beautiful as the day comes to a goodbye, a sensation of bliss squeezing in his chest, hugging his heart. A quiet moment in a world that is coming apart at the seams is a gift to him. The bed dips as his soul mate draws closer; Philip’s hand is gentle, smoothing down Lukas’s back and he shivers, softly biting his pink lips. 

Lukas closed his eyes, losing his soul in the feel of soft touches on his skin, fingertips gently in every tiptoe caress; so soft and tender, feather light. Chasing away all the tension and anxiety that break his heart, makes him wish to cry. Philip felt a quiver tingle down Lukas’ spine, a shivering shake rumbling through him when he leaned in to brush his lips across the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s rosy cheek. 

The world can be big and scary and yet when Philip embraces Lukas in a sweetheart embrace and hugs him close, kissing his cheek and leaving a tingle of bliss under Lukas’ skin, he can take a big deep breath and calm his frantic heart for a second in time. Lukas savors the warmth of Philip’s body pressing close to him, offering him love and comfort and safety… granting him a heavenly peace on a warm summer night. 

♥ END ♥


	2. Chapter 2

The week of finals at school have them both stressed out, Lukas more than Philip. He has not been sleeping well, but when he finds himself in Philips arms, all is peaceful and calm 

Lack of sleep and exhaustion has worn out Lukas, his mind aching from a headache that is quickly becoming a margin. Philip’s heart aches for the boy he loves, he misses Lukas laughter and his smile. He runs his hand down Lukas's spine, fingers massaging gently, and he is pleased when Lukas sinks against him and closes his eyes, relaxing just a bit. He leaves his hand there for a moment, fingers curled lightly against warm skin, pausing for a moment to brush a soft kiss to Lukas cheek. 

Philip keeps going, using light pressure, almost petting, wanting nothing more than to holding Lukas, peppering kisses across his cheek, taking away the pain. When Lukas turns to him, Philip was taken by surprise by the sweet, soft kiss Lukas graced his lips with; smiling when Lukas sinks deeper into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

A calmness settles in the silences between them, their breathing matched perfectly as linger closely. Playful fingers tickle Lukas suddenly, and he wiggles, giggling. Beaming, Philip wiggles his fingertips across Lukas's side, and soon Lukas is laughing so hard is tummy shakes as the waves of delight flow from his tummy throughout his body, settling his cheeks where he is blushing rosy red. 

Pure delight feels like a swarm inside of him, flowing right to the little place in his heart and soul where he stores his happy feelings. His joyful emotions swell his heart as he grins, beaming back at the boy he loves with all his heart. Lukas grins like a fool in love, doesn't deny the warmth he feels in his chest as his heart skips a beat; embraced in compassion, touched with love by Philip. 

Arms weave around his waist, Philip cuddling him like a clingy octopus and when fingers tickle him again, he wiggled and giggle, feeling the waves of joy flow through him as he leans in to kiss him sweetly.

That night he sleeps peacefully in Philip’s arms, dreaming only blissful dreams. 

Come morning, he wakes up slowly, a little sluggish and hesitant to leave the dream world behind. But a lovely paradise waits for him when his eyes open, he hears the birds singing their morning song from outside the window. The room is a little cold on this morning, Lukas shivers, wiggling his toes as his skin breaks out in pebbling goosebumps. He slides closer to the warm body beside him, humming happily when his sweet heart stirs. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Philip sings sweetly, softly hushed in the early morning hours. A grin lingers on Lukas’ lips when he sees the rosy blush coloring Philip’s cheeks. Lukas cuddles closer and lays his head on Philip’s chest, an ear pressed over his heart to listen to the steady beating. 

A lazy hand carding through his hair gathers his attention, and he leans in, brings their mouths together for a kiss. Philip smiles at him and pecks his lips, gifting him a soft kiss on this beautiful morning as the sunlight dances around them, warming them, casting honey amber golden light upon their cheeks. 

Together, they linger in their perfect paradise, made of kisses and love. 

♥ END ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Philip crinkles his nose at the overpowering surgery sweet scent filling the kitchen. The table-top is decorated with a smorgasbord of goodies--cookies and cakes and pies and pasties--as far as the eye can see. Some may say he went overboard and made far too many snakes, but with the good will to men atmosphere in the December air, he feels the more the merrier.

Lukas sort of gasps and stares in shock when he sees the festive treats, but his eyes widen with joy as he nibbles on a warm, chocolate chip cookie.

“Don’t I get a hug? You know, for making all the goodies for you?” Philip teases, but his boyfriend holds up a hand that clearly says ‘can’t talk, eating’. It would seem Lukas is more interested in eating all the cookies, as proof in the way he snatches up another cookie and munches away.

Grinning, his arms circle his boyfriend’s waist, hugging him, Philip beams with pure joy knowing he has family and friends and the love of his life with him during the most wonderful time of the year.

Later in the night, the house was calm and quiet. Peaceful, the scent of vanilla from the flickering candles decorating the room. When Lukas steps out of the shower followed by the wisps of steam, he finds Philip practically sprawls out on the bed, eyes closed but not sleeping, chest rising and falling steadily as he breathes easily. 

Lukas grins, noticing Philip's Hoodie laying at the end of the bed where he discarded it, and like a yummy cookie too good to pass up, Lukas snatches it up and slips it on, sighing fondly when the cozy warmth wraps around him. 

The fluffy cloth smells like Philip, a familiar scent that reminds him of love and home and his little smile blossoms wider into a bright grin. Lukas slips under the covers and curls up against Philip, nuzzling his boyfriend when Philip hugs him tight. Lukas sleeps peacefully that night, swaddled in Philip's hoodie, laying safe and loved in his angel’s arms. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/752361.html?thread=99216361#t99216361)


End file.
